Hormone replacement therapy (HRT) has been used successfully to treat a variety of conditions, such as osteoporosis, increased risk of cardiovascular disease in post-menopausal women and climacteric symptoms, such as hot flashes, decreased libido and depression. However, HRT with estradiol (E2), either alone or in combination with progestin, can lead to undesirable effects. In fact, a recent Women's Health Initiative (WHI) study was abruptly halted when preliminary results showed that HRT was associated with a 35% increased risk of breast cancer.
Breast cancer can be treated or prevented by using a so-called selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM), such as tamoxifen. (Before the approval of tamoxifen, breast cancer treatment of pre-menopausal women often included removing the ovaries in order to reduce the cancer-stimulating effect of estrogen.) Tamoxifen appears to selectively block the cancer-inducing effects of estrogen in breast tissues of pre-menopausal women. Another SERM, raloxifene, has been approved for treatment of osteoporosis as an alternative to estrogen replacement. In addition to selectively inducing estrogenic effects in bone tissue, long-term administration of raloxifene was also shown to be associated with reduction in the rate of breast cancer in the Multiple Outcomes of Raloxifene Evaluation (MORE) study.
While SERMs such as tamoxifen and raloxifene provide selective reduction in estrogen's cancer-inducing effects in the breast, they are not without their risks. For example both tamoxifen and raloxifene therapy have been associated with increased incidence of hot flushes, and tamoxifen therapy has been shown to increase the risk of uterine (endometrial) cancer.
Various cultivars of Scuttelaria barbata D. Don of the Labiatae Family Ban Zhi Lian (BZL) are grown mainly in areas southeastern of the Yellow River (Huang Po) in the provinces of Sichuan, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Fujian, Guangdong, Guangxi and Shaanxi but not exclusively. The plant is harvested in late summer and early autumn after it blooms (May-June). The aerial part is cut from the root. Only the aerial part (leaves and stems) is used for BZL101. The herb is dried in the sun and packed as a whole plant. The herb is received with no separation between leaves and stems.